Eyes Like Stars
by HardAssLesbianGothBoy
Summary: Human!AU Fluffy Morby One-Shot Rigby decides he's tired of hiding his secret and announces it to the other park employees, expecting the worst possible outcome but, he's given a pleasant surprise. (T for one curse word)


My first Morby fanfiction! I tried really hard not to be cliche. Hope it isn't too completely horrid. (And yes. I will finish my KeveDD. I'm not giving up.)

* * *

><p>This was it. No turning back now. Whether he liked it or not, Rigby was going to come out to the guys. As much as the young man hated the idea, he had to do it. He's been hiding his sexuality from the ones he cares about since jr. high. He was nervous;dreadfully nervous to say the least. He did not have the self esteem nor the confidence to confess he was gay to his friends, which were more like family to him. Yes, the park employees were his family, even Muscle Man. Yes, even Benson was his family.<p>

The short male had been hiding who he really was since he could remember. When Rigby was in school to be gay was to be worthless. He always heard and saw gay kids being picked on or even beaten for their sexuality. In his younger years, he even joined in on the bullying;that was before he fully grasped the true meaning of being queer. Before he knew what it's like to question one's own sexuality and sanity for that matter. He still had a crush on the guy that made him realize who he was. Mordecai. He could remember it like it was yesterday. The image was very vivid. The two boys were sitting in their shared English class. The room was full of talking teens and pre-teens. Mordecai in the next row to his left and up one seat. He remembered thirteen-year old Mordecai, with newly dyed dark blue streaks in his raven black hair, looking back at Rigby with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. It wasn't just a smile, not to Rigby. Oh no, it was a smile full of happiness, and admiration. Admiration for Rigby, his friend. Mordecai was Rigby's best friend. The only one who fully accepted and understood Rigby. Rigby swore he could've seen stars in his best friend's beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't pin-point why, but that smile made his heart skip a beat, and his eyes widen with interest. That's when his cheeks began to warm up. They were so hot you'd think he had been staring face to face with a heater for the past few hours.

From then, all the way until he made his desicion to drop out of high school, Rigby had undergone confusion, denial, suppression, anger, sadness, hatred, love and, let's not forget heartbreak.

Heartbreak.

Great sorrow, grief, or anguish.

Yes, Rigby and heartbreak were a little more than acquainted with one another. His heart had been shattered, ripped apart, blown up, smashed, split and reduced countless times then, put back together with the thinnest string of thread imaginable, never truly healing after what it's endured. The string was always pricked, poked at, pulled on, cut, or had even just vanished all at once.

Why was he doing this then? He honestly had no idea. He knew he must've gone mad. Rigby screamed at himself mentally, telling himself just to forget about it before he ruined everything he worked so hard to build up. His friendships. Yes, the friendships that he had spent all this time on developing. Was he about to just throw all of that out the window for his sexuality?

No. Yes? Maybe...? Hell no! FUCK.

Tears tugged at the sides of his eyes as all of the worst possible outcomes played out in his head. Hell, he'd probably be called a fag, laughed at, then fired and kicked out of the house.

He honestly had no idea why he was going to do it. He had kept his little secret to himself all of these years so, why now? Why was now any different than before? He had no clue. Rigby was putting his friendships on the line for something so insignifacant as his own feelings?

Snap.

Rigby has had it. He was doing this. It was what he felt was right and God damn it if they weren't okay with that they could deal with it. He wouldn't stick around long for the torture anyway. He could always live with Eileen while he tried to find a new job... He already knew she accepted him. It kind of slipped out once when she asked him out with much persistance. Hell, she was bi and according to her, so was Margaret.

The short man sighed, messing with his fluffy hair a bit before taking a deep breathe. If Rigby did this... there was no turning back. No take backs. No restarting. So basically after this he was screwed. All of the park employees were downstairs tonight. Benson, Thomas, Muscle Man, Mordecai... everyone. He conjured up a false smile of confidence, staring at himself in the mirror.

'Let's do this...'

* * *

><p>Rigby made his way downstairs, clad in a brown striped sweater, and his racoon tail which hung from his belt loop and swayed with every step he took. He's had that thing since he could remember. His father had given one to both he and Don as gifts.<p>

With every step he took towards his doom he felt his heartbeat quicken. This was it. No turning back now. Rigby's heart was about to burst from his chest, or so it seemed. He finally reached the first floor with a thump.

"Oh, hello Rigby." Pops smiled happily at Rigby, who couldn't help but smile back in return. The old man always seemed to lift his spirits. He stood behind the white couch where Mordecai sat with High Fives.

"Hey dude. Where have you been?! Come sit down. You've gotta watch this movie with us." Mordecai gave a a slight smile, barely noticable but, Rigby noticed.

"Actually dude..." Rigby started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... I-I gotta tell ya something... I gotta tell everybody something."

"Oh... okay dude." Mordecai turned to face the kitchen. "Hey guys! Come in here, Rigby's got something to say!"

"What is it?" Benson walked in and stood there, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. An expression that showed complete and total uninterest was placed immediately on his face.

Skips, Thomas, and Muscle Man followed in. Thomas stood with Pops, Skips with Benson and Muscle Man by the T.V.

Rigby froze. Shit. He felt a giant lump in his throat. They were all staring at him, waiting, not expecting what was (hopefully) about to come from Rigby's mouth. "Uh..."

Mordecai raised a brow in suspision. "Dude. Just spit it out. C'mon."

"This better not be a waste of my time Rigby." Benson said, annoyance clear as day in his voice.

"Rigbaby ca-" MM started, but was cut of by a loud outburst from Rigby.

"I'M GAY!" His hand came up to his mouth. His cheeks never failed to burn up in the worst times. He said it. He had actually said it. Now he just had to wait for the anger and humiliation to take place. Then it would all be over, his life that is.

But anger never came. Just silence. Silence that pierced his heart like a hundred thorns. Come on already... just say something... anything! What felt like a hour passed by (which in reality was actually only about twenty seconds) before somebody spoke up.

"... So?" The redhead spoke up, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he looked down. "So what if your gay? I'm..." he paused for a moment, taking a breathe, gathering up the courage to continue. "...I'm pan..."

"I'm bi." Thomas smirked at the dumbfounded young man.

"Me too." High Fives smiled. "It's cool, man."

Pops giggled happily. "I think it's great you like guys Rigby. I'm not one to judge in fact... I proudly support you."

"Thanks Pops!" Rigby couldn't help the smile that made way on his lips. Tears even escaped his eyes. He had been so worried for nothing... nobody hated him. He got to keep his friends and family!

Everybody smiled and agreed with Pops, showing that they fully supported him. Even Muscle Man showed his approval but, he knew he would end up getting teased about it later. But right now he didn't care. Everybody was okay with it... everybody was okay with Rigby. Well, everybody but one. Mordecai stared at the floor in front of him, a straight look on his face. Rigby felt his heart sink. Everybody was talking and laughing when Mordecai suddenly jumped up and grabbed Rigby's arm with force and started quickly pulling him up the stairs.

"H-Hey!" Rigby whined, squirming. Mordecai still refused to look at him. His expression was still the same but now he looked... determined?

Mordecai pulled him into their room, slammed the door shut and pushed Rigby up against the wall. Hard.

The smaller, much weaker boy grunted, watching the taller one as he pinned him to the wall. He couldn't say he was surprised;he saw this coming. Now he stood there, tense, waiting for a punch to the face. But the punch never came.

Lips.

Lips were placed against his own. Mordecai's lips. What was happening? He was being kissed! Kissed by Mordecai! Mordecai was kisisng him! And it felt oddly good. The kiss was gentle, sweet. His heart was pounding hard. But this time it was good. He liked it. For once, he enjoyed the butterflies in his stomach.

Mordecai seperated his lips from Rigby's, finally looking at him and into his eyes. There was love there. Stars even. Stars in those beautiful blue eyes. Mordecai's lips curved into a smile. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that..."

* * *

><p>Give me feedback and let me know if you think I should write more Morby.<p> 


End file.
